Mission: Protect The Bachelor
by Megami no Hikari
Summary: AU Bachelor Tenipuri style! Agent Fuji, your new mission is to protect the tennis star Echizen Ryoma at any cost. Several pairings inside!
1. Prologue

Sometimes he truly wondered what deity he had offended to deserve this.

Well, he had always been a bit of a troublemaker as a child and during his teenage years, maybe even a bit cruel, but nothing could be compared to the torture he was about to go through.

He gently sighed as he tucked his now waist-long light brown hair behind one ear. He almost winced when he felt the length. His once shoulder length hair was now cut intricately in layers, the shortest one just beyond his ears and the longest one nearing his waist.

The young man felt like banging his head against the limo's window, but that would make the driver suspicious. He gently adjusted the light yellow headband on his hair and readjusted the lily/headphone device near his ear. Feeling rather uncomfortable in his attire, he also tugged down on the end of the yellow spaghetti-strapped dress he was wearing, the white frills tickling his lower thighs.

Still not getting anymore used to his new condition, he began to cross and uncross his now _shaven_ legs and pulling on his long hair. Suddenly the lily by his ear spoke.

"Syuusuke, your left thigh is showing, not the ore-sama minds."

Fuji grimaced, stupid Atobe, stupid limo camera. He softly spoke into the lily/microphone pinned on his left "breast".

"I'm sure you don't, anything else wrong?" Fuji asked irritably.

"Not really, you know you actually make an attractive girl, keep it up and you just might get ore-sama interested now." The other voice replied arrogantly.

"Thanks, but no thanks" Fuji replied dryly "Besides, Kuni-chan will have your head for that."

Atobe huffed "As if he could compete with ore-sama, you know you love ore-sama, who doesn't?"

Fuji actually chuckled at this " You know if we weren't partners and I didn't have a relationship, I might actually consider it. You amuse me."

Fuji could practically hear Atobe's smirk.

"I knew you would eventually, ore-sama is irresistible. Now back to the mission." The voice now turned serious.

Fuji nearly groaned, "How could I forget?"

* * *

**1 year ago…**

At age 23, Fuji Syuusuke received his title of Magna Cum Laude in the areas of criminology and law from the prestigious Oxford University, two months later he returned to Tokyo being offered a job in his specialty with high earnings that a graduate could only dream of. After his long and intensive interview, he was declared as the only man for the job. Pleased with himself, he went to the address given to him the next day, granted it was a rather odd address. Fuji Syuusuke was very surprised when he was informed the he was now a federal agent of the Japanese government.

His new boss, Hitako-san introduced him to his new partner.

"Fuji-kun, this is your partner, Atobe Keigo, from now on you will work together until further notice." My boss declared with finality.

I gave my usual smile and bowed "Fuji Syuusuke-desu, it is a pleasure to meet and work with you." I offered politely.

Atobe smiled at me and offered his hand "Likewise"

I took his hand and shook it.

We both walked together back to our new office in silence. Finally he turned to me with a smirk. "You know you are quite pretty for a boy." That's Keigo-kun for you, always the flirt, one of the reasons we get along so well we are similar in that aspect.

I couldn't help but chuckle amusedly "You think so? I daresay my boyfriend thinks so too."

I couldn't suppress my laughter when he gave a rather adorable pout.

**10 months later…**

Atobe and I had solved the minor cases we had together flawlessly. In fact we were actually the best of friends, seeing as I had to keep my distance from most of my old friends since I wasn't allowed to let anyone know my occupation, it's protocol you know. I still kept in touch every once in a while with my other two good friends Eiji-kun and Taka-kun, but it just wasn't the same. I still kept my close relationship with my boyfriend Tezuka, who was still blessedly oblivious to what my real job was. Other than the fact that Kuni-chan and Keigo-kun hate each other's guts (it's actually kind of funny) I had everything I could wish for.

Until the faithful day Hitako-san gave us our biggest mission yet…

"Excuse me?" I asked faintly not quite getting over the initial shock.

Hitako-san frowned at me " You heard me the first time Agent Fuji, your new mission is to protect the tennis star Echizen Ryoma who has been coerced to engage into one of those reality shows as a publicity stunt. The one called the Bachelor, we have been tipped off that a large criminal organization is behind Echizen and we decided you and Atobe are perfect for the job. Atobe will be disguised as the show's host whereas you will be a participant and will reach the last round at any cost to ensure Echizen's safety"

I swallowed softly, "Excuse me Hitako-san, but isn't the show made up of Female participants?"

For fleeting instant he gave me a sympathetic look, but it was gone as quickly as it had come "That is why I am informing you two months prior to your mission, you will go under special training by two specialists, Mizuki Hajime-san and Inui Sadaharu-san. Training begins tomorrow at 7 am. That is all" he said before standing up. "When he reached the door he said one last thing, "Given the conditions, your close relation, Tezuka Kunimitsu has been informed of all. He says he is fine with it." With that Hitako-san left.

I was rather surprised when Atobe came over patted my shoulder sympathetically "Ore-sama will get Kabaji to bring the limo over and take you home, you should rest, tomorrow will be tough." Oh yeah I forgot to mention Atobe is rich, and Kabaji is his limo driver, he used to be his body guard until we went through self defense training the first three months, although Kabaji will sometimes accompany Atobe to complete meager tasks such as shopping and such. Kabaji is actually a funny guy under all the 'usu's'.

I reached home and thanked Atobe for the ride, as I entered I saw Tezuka in the living room.

"Tadaima" I said weakly.

He simply walked over to me and gave me a hug, under all his stoic-ness; he really is a sweetie you know.

"I know, and I support you" he told me softly, isn't he cute? I love to tease him about it.

That night he made me dinner and we sat together and ate in comfortable silence, we then had dessert by my fireplace. Around 11 he stood up and declared it was time for him to go home, he gave me one last kiss before leaving.

"Good luck, call me." And he left.

Truthfully I felt like I could take on anything after that night, but the next day I was proved wrong.

Inui is a strange guy. He wears thick glasses and likes making vegetable juice, which tastes kind of odd, but that was ok with me I like odd things. I was actually starting to get along with him until he declared I had to lose a bit more than 10 pounds in the next two months.

"Excuse me?" actually I was kind of offended, I'm not as vain as Atobe, but I still don't like being called fat…

He seemed to read my mind " Please Fuji-san, do not take me wrongly, for a male you are actually underweight." Oh, I was? "But naturally it does not go the same way for a female, your body is too muscular. You are currently a 5"6 and weigh 116 pounds. You would need to weigh 103-106 pounds to achieve what would be the standard model weight for a female your size."

Wait a minute, model?

"Is it really necessary?" I asked warily.

"Certainly, if you need to reach the last round you need to be attractive in a feminine way." He declared.

I sighed; I really had no way around that.

"This is your new diet, you will follow that exactly for the next three weeks, and you will have martial arts training, since you need to know how to defend yourself but we can't have you being all muscular. Ii Data"

I looked over the menu, how charming each meal included a vegetable juice of his…

Next I met Mizuki…

He shook my hand " I'm Mizuki, I'll be your stylist and etiquette specialist." He told me while looking over the file Inui had sent him "Fuji? Do you have any relation to a Fuji Yuuta?" he asked casually.

I quirked an eyebrow at that " My younger brother goes by that name" I said suspiciously.

He smiled "So you are the brother Yuuta-koi and Yumiko-san speak so fondly of? How lucky to meet you under these casualties."

I froze. Yuuta-_koi_?

"Excuse me, you're dating my otouto?" I asked fiercely

"Yes, for about four months now." He responded fondly.

Ok I now officially hated Mizuki Hajime with all my soul. How dare he! Date my beloved Yuuta without his aniki's consent! He must pay!

"How come I wasn't informed?" I asked coldly.

He shrugged "Yuuta says he hasn't seen you that much since you graduated, in fact he said it reminded it of a time when you two barely spoke."

Ouch, I was hurting Yuuta again, during our teenage years we kind of didn't get along so well, but we got over it after a while, I didn't expect my job to interfere with my favorite (only) brother. Don't worry Yuuta, aniki will call you soon!

I still hated Mizuki though…

Well the first month went flying by, I easily lost all the weight in the three weeks, Inui was actually surprised (Ii data…) Mizuki (Who is a pansy, a pansy I hate) taught me how to eat, sleep, walk, talk, sit, walk in high heels and all the other stuff, he also made me watch one season of the Bachelor with him so I knew what it consisted of. I still hated him though.

Because of my training I rarely saw Tezuka (although I called him a few times to tease him saying I now had an affair with Atobe) and much less of Atobe (Who informed me he received a threatening call from Tezuka) since he was also in special training, truthfully he is a lot buffer than he used to be, apparently he'll be a host/bodyguard.

I also called Yuuta who was actually happy to hear from me I also told him he shouldn't date purple wearing pansies and that I could get him a better boyfriend, for some reason he hung up on me, wonder why? I called a flower shop and told them to send some roses to Yuuta and say it was from a secret admirer. I hope it works.

The second month went by fast enough (with much Mizuki torture) and soon it was only a week till the beginning of the show/mission and Mizuki, who I still hate, was showing me my new wardrobe, which was mostly made up of short skirts and a different assortment of shirts a couple of dresses here and there.

"The skirts will hide your boy parts" he assured me "and since you are so skinny it will explain your lack of breasts even though all your bra's and bathing suits are padded. About the bathing suit, it has a little skirt on the front, NEVER take it off you hear me. You will use closed shoes most of the time since you still feel a bit uncomfortable in heels, but you are obligated to use high heels to formal occasions. Do your hair either in the high ponytail I taught you to do or keep it down, try combing it to the side once in a while." He lectured me, I made faces at him every time he turned his back, Atobe who stepped in for a while had a hard time keeping a straight face. I still hate him (The pansy).

"Now it's time for waxing." He said in a positively evil voice. Luckily I had never had facial hair, although waxing my legs was probably the most painful thing I've done. The next day hair extensions were inserted (I messed them up a whole lot at first just to make Mizuki look bad in front of Hitako-san who was there watching), and for once they actually looked real. I also got a manicure and pedicure, it was awful.

"You know, you are actually luck that you have rather girly hands and feet." Mizuki remarked in a falsely innocent tone. I made sure to ruin the nail polish a couple of times to get him frustrated.

Did I mention how much I hate him? All the while Inui wrote EVERY single thing that happened to me, he said it was important data.

Important data my butt, he was just laughing his head off. I did get back at him mind you, he still has no idea who poured the wasabi into his toothpaste.

The rest of the days passed with no major drama (Mizuki's hair turned blue, he got hot coffee spilt on him, was sent a snake as a gift and got his water mixed up with some Aozu. But I had nothing to do with it… Really… ) and that's how I ended up in the limo driving me to the bachelor mansion in the Pansy's yellow dress, which I hate.

* * *

**Present**

"Well Syuusuke, shut up because according to my coordinates you will arrive in 2 minutes. Remember to constantly change the microphones in your clothes, ok? And good luck, I really mean it." Atobe said earnestly.

I smiled, he really is a good friend.

"I will, how do I look?" I asked innocently, I loved to tease people

"Good enough, now be quiet, you've arrived." He cut off the connection.

I fixed my hair one last time before I felt the car pull to a stop.

I said a polite thanks to the driver who opened my door and I stepped out as gracefully as I could.

I made my way towards the garden in front of the large mahogany doors. Weird there was no one there to greet me as I had seen usually happens in the show. I took a look at my surroundings and realized it would be a perfect opportunity to check the house out for anything suspicious, if anyone caught me I could just say I got lost.

I made sure the driver was gone before continuing to explore the garden, nothing suspicious out here in the front, might as well go out back.

Backyard had a pool and a Jacuzzi and a rather nice view of the city seeing as the mansion was located in the countryside. I kept going further back and was met with…

…A tennis court….

It was a hard surface court with a racquet and a basket of balls by the baseline.

How convenient….

I looked around once more, no one was around, and I knew Atobe was probably busy, so no interruptions. Moreover during these past 2 months I had been so busy I hadn't been able to play my weekly matches with Tezuka, I loved tennis I played it since I was a child and frankly two months without it had made me yearn for it. Now was the perfect opportunity.

Besides, the court was practically calling my name.

I carefully stepped onto the court and removed my high heels, what you think I'd play with those things on?

I grabbed the racquet and tried a few swings, I bounced the ball a couple of times to test the strings.

Not bad…

I tried a disappearing serve, it came out pretty well considering the fact I haven't played in two months and lost massive amounts of weight. It had a bit less power, but the same amount of speed. Satisfied I went to get another ball.

"Impressive"

I dropped the racquet, and jumped back in shock. Unfortunately this caused me to bump into the person who had spoken behind me.

I turned around and looked up to brown eyes and a smirk.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?" he asked me

It then occurred to me that I was looking up at a very haughty Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

End Prologue

Just a random idea that popped into my mind, thanks for reading.


	2. Of Tennis and Roses

To avoid confusion, the following is done set in first person, Fuji's point of view.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Got lost?" I offered meekly. Truthfully this was not what I expected would be Echizen Ryoma, frankly he looked so much _older_ on T.V, but now that I see him up close it seems he looks like a kid, younger than me, even.

He stared at me disinterestedly for a moment, then "Show me that serve again." Well isn't someone bossy?

Truthfully I would have normally refused, but then I remembered I'm supposed to be a girl trying to win his heart over… Darn…

"Sure." I responded picking up the racquet.

"That's my racquet." He said pointedly.

"Saa, it is isn't it?" I responded sarcastically. Really, I know he's a tennis star but someone needs to put the kid in his place. I turned my back to him and served again.

He studied the serve thoughtfully for a moment, "Mada mada dane."

Ok, I really wasn't expecting that.

" Saa, really, I doubt it," I challenged.

He frowned at me "Stay here." He ordered before walking towards what was obviously the tennis court's shed. A moment later he came back out with an identical racquet.

He held it out to me. "You will use this one, give me mine." He told me.

"No thanks I like this one better." I replied with a smirk while patting the head of what was obviously his favorite racquet.

He glared at me before walking over to the other side of the court " Do that serve again, and I'll show you how I break it." He said with a smirk.

I wasn't too keen to play in a dress, but I had to wipe the smirk off his face. I waited until he was in ready position and gave him my best disappearing serve. I watched as the ball spun to the left, disappeared and reappeared behind him a second later.

"Ace. 15-Love." I told him cheerfully.

He glared at me, but prepared to receive another serve.

I served again, but to my shock he returned it with expert ease, I wasn't able to reach it.

A smirk. "Return Ace. 15 all."

Not bad, he clearly is a professional, other than Tezuka no one else has broken my serve so easily.

This time I served an ordinary flat serve, he returned it with slice it. I returned it with some topspin. Another slice. I returned it with Tezuka's favorite, a dropshot. Echizen ran up to the net and gave me a dropshot of his own. I lobbed it to the baseline, he reached but miss hit it.

"30-15"

Disappearing serve. Return ace.

"30 all"

This time I tried a slice serve but faulted. Then topspin serve. He returned it with a flat shot. I volleyed it, returned with a dropshot, I lobbed it back. He dunk smashed it.

"30-40"

Topspin serve again. A groundstroke. Carefully I closed the racquet head and tilted it back wards before winding up and hitting it with all my force, Tsubame Gaeshi. I watched satisfied as the ball simply rolled down the middle of the court, mocking Echizen's bewildered face.

"Deuce."

He looked up and smirked, "Not bad, for a girl."

I was about to reply but I was suddenly interrupted with what is probably the loudest voice I've ever heard.

"Echizeeeen, I've been looking for you for like an hour, you were supposed greet all the girls. Besides their all here, well most of them. Echizen it's awful! One of them has gone missing and not even I, Horio Satoshi, with 2 years of managing experience have been able to find her." The unibrowed man stopped rant to catch his breath before continuing, "that's awful for publicity and-"

Echizen pointed his racquet at me, "That her?" he asked pointedly.

Horio looked me up and down, "Miura Himiko-san?" he asked.

"Hai." I gave him a smile and a wave, he seemed easy enough to fool, "Nice to meet you."

Sure enough he turned pink " Pleasure is mine, I am Horio Satoshi, part of the managing crew of the show, I'm also Echizen's official manager." He then turned to Echizen. He pointed his finger dramatically at him before shouting " So you ran away from your duties and kidnapped this poor, sweet girl and made her play tennis with no shoes on, got yourself all sweaty and hade me look bad in front of all these people for a tennis match? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Echizen snorted. " Che that the managing crew is mada mada dane."

I politely covered my laughter with the back of my hand as Horio-san swelled up like a balloon.

"You are lucky there is a lady here." He told Echizen before kneeling down and picking my shoes up for me. He set them down in front of me.

"Arigatou Horio-san." I replied courteously.

He smiled at me "You are welcome, and Horio will do, no need to sound so formal Miura-san."

I nodded. He might be a dolt, but at least he minds his manners much better than Echizen.

I stepped into my high heel and remembered I had a racquet in my hand. I turned to Echizen. "Where would you like this?" I asked.

He walked over and outstretched his arm "I'll put it away."

"Hurry up we don't have all day you know" Horio pushed as Echizen walked over to the shed.

When the racquets were put back in place, Horio told us to come with him. Walking slower than usual in high heels we trudged our way back to the mansion. Past the pool and Jacuzzi, we made our way to the backdoor. Horio held the door open for us.

"Miura-san please go right in with the other contestants, Echizen Kachiro, Katsuo and I would like you to come with us first." Horio told us in slightly more serious tone.

I nodded to both of them before stepping in. I walked down the hallway and found myself in a lavishly decorated room with various white and red couches in poufs scattered all over. To the right side there was a table with various roses, all of them white.

I then noticed that there was a large population of females separated into two groups about the same size.

Oh yeah and they were all staring at me.

Before I knew it a bold looking girl with reddish hair came up to me, "Ohayou, I'm Osakada Tomoka, but you can call me Tomo-chan, nice to meet you!" she chirped happily.

"Likewise, I'm Miura Himiko." It was only polite to do so.

" Ok Miko-chan, come sit with us!" she told me pointing to the group of girls on the right.

Miko-chan? Oh well I really didn't have a choice; she was pulling hard enough to yank my arm off.

"Hiya girls, look this is Miko-chan! Say hi." She told all of them when we arrived.

A chorus of 'hi's' and 'ohayou's' were chorused at me. Tomoka-san nearly threw me unto a random chair in the middle of the group. "Introduce yourselves!" she prompted.

" Tomoka-san, stop being so brash, you're scaring her." Interrupted a girl clad in purple, she had elegant short brown hair and steel gray eyes. She turned to me and smiled, " gomen, Tomoka-san is a bit over excitable. I'm An, Tachibana An. Pleasure to meet you Miko-san," she said warmly.

At least one of them was normal; I'd get along just fine with her. But her last name seems familiar… Then it clicked. "Tachibana?" I asked "as in Tachibana Kippei?"

She gave me a dazzling smile, "Hai that's my 'nii-san."

Tomoka seemed puzzled. "Who's that?" she asked bluntly.

" He's Japan's 3rd ranked singles player," I explained "right under Sanada Genchirou 2nd ranked and both Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu who are tied in 1st place. He plays a very clean and fair game but has an impeccable way of exploiting his opponent's weaknesses. He's probably one of the best sportsmen I've seen " I would know, both Tezuka and I had played with him on several occasions.

"Oh wow I didn't know you're brother was so important, is he cute?" Tomoka asked An.

An paid no heed, but gave me an interested look. "You seem to know a lot, do you play?"

"Of course my whole life."

"Then maybe we could have a match someday, I'd love to play with you." She told me.

I chuckled, "Saa I'll hold onto that promise." I answered cheekily.

Tomoka seemed to feel left out and added, "Sakuno-chan plays too." She pointed to a shy looking girl in pink, brown hair and honey eyes.

"You do?" she seemed nice enough, can't have too many allies.

"Hai, I'd love to play a match with either of you as well." She said with a bashful smile.

Aww she's adorable, she kind of reminds me of Yuuta as a kid.

Suddenly the door opened once more and in came Horio-san and what looked like his lackeys. " Konbawa minna-san. I would like to inform you that Echizen-san is about to enter, but first we have a word from your host."

Atobe walked in gracefully and stood before us all. " Once again thank you all for coming and I would like to welcome you all to the bachelor mansion. You all know why you are here and I can only advise you to be as genuine as possible and enjoy your stay here, but for now I give you our bachelor, Echizen Ryoma."

A very whipped looking Echizen walked in and crossed his arms; most of the girls around me started gushing.

"Well I hope you all get to know each other better and good luck." With that Atobe stopped being the center of attention and half the female population rushed over to Echizen, I actually felt kind of bad for him.

I looked around the room trying to be spared from the commotion; carefully I made my way to the window beside Atobe and pretended to peer out of it.

"Saa Keigo-kun, you should have told me you would looking so handsome tonight." I teased in a low voice.

"Of course ore-sama always looks brilliant" he cheeked back "oh and I already heard all about your tennis court tryst." He accused.

"Guilty as charged" I answered remorsefully

"Hmm I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time ore-sama will not be as merciful." He joked.

I chuckled "Saa, then I guess next time I'll have to seduce you to get away with it."

"Please do, preferably in lingerie" he agreed "by the way the brat is staring at you." He pointed out.

I turned and Echizen was indeed staring at me, I smiled and waved. He simply snorted and walk off.

"Conceited little thing isn't he?" I told Atobe.

"Very."

"Other than that, how is the mission so far?" I asked him in a whisper

He looked around before assuring that no one was paying attention to us before walking over and pretending to peer out the window as well.

"The reason Echizen did not greet any of the guests is because we detected an intruder five minutes prior to the first limo." He admitted darkly. "Stay on guard Syuusuke."

"You too, stay safe ok?" I was now genuinely concerned. If the enemy was wiling to attack since the first night they meant business.

"I will, now go off before people or the cameras start to notice us." He told me.

" See you." And with that I left him.

I walked around the room and saw An sitting on one of the couches, I went over to her. "May I sit next to you?" I asked.

She smiled "sure, I'm kind of bored actually. I never really wanted to be here in the first place. My mom just signed me up for it." She admitted with a shrug.

"Me too." I lied quickly.

"So now were in this together, maybe if were lucky we'll get kicked out soon." She joked.

"You aren't the only ones." Said a gruff voice beside us.

We both turned to see Echizen standing beside us, both An and I laughed at his comment before realizing he was completely serious.

He sighed before giving what was obviously a practiced speech. "welcome I hope you enjoy your stay here, I'm Echizen Ryoma, pleased to make your acquaintance." He turned to An, "May I know your name please."

An was struggling not to laugh, "Tachibana An, pleasure is mine." She nearly choked.

"Kippei-san's sister right? I've seen you before." He actually sounded relieved.

"Hai at the Australian Open." She responded.

He turned to me next. "You." He stated.

"Me." I said back cheerfully.

The three of us looked at each other not really knowing what to say. It suffices to say the next few moments were spent in silence until…

Beep. Beep. We all turned to Echizen's watch.

He looked embarrassed, "Nice to meet you, but I must attend to the other guests. I hope you enjoy your stay." He replied in his monotone.

I couldn't believe it. He actually _timed_ the conversations with each group of participants, socially challenged, huh? I couldn't help but laugh. Next to me An was also in hysterics.

I continued to laugh, in fact I hadn't laughed so hard since I turned Mizuki's hair blue and took pictures of it. I was actually holding my stomach and An had even leaned on me for support even though we were sitting.

Suddenly Atobe cleared his throat. "Can all the participants join me please?"

An and I quickly gained our composures, a giggle or two escaping along the way. We finally met all of the other girls who were giving us strange looks.

"Well as you know there are 28 of you, but after tonight there will only be 25. Yes ladies please prepare for the first rose ceremony and I wish you all the best of luck. If you are accepted into the next round, Echizen will hand you one of the roses you see on the table. Please Echizen-san you may commence"

Most of the girls around An and I seemed shocked the first elimination was so fast. An and I shared a glance.

"Maybe we'll be lucky." She joked referring to our previous conversation.

"Saa, we can only hope." I whispered back as Echizen came up to the table.

He stared around disinterestedly before, " The one in the blue dress and black hair." He said with a shrug.

' The one in the blue dress and black hair' seemed kind of put off that he didn't remember her name but she accepted the rose anyways, she also hugged Echizen who seemed bored. Atobe then called her to stand to the side.

Echizen looked at all of us again. "Umm, you." He pointed randomly at a girl in the front. "And the one in pink."

Sakuno accepted her rose with a quick thanks and went to stand to the side, meanwhile the other girl nearly jumped the rather unenthusiastic bachelor while outrageously batting her eyelashes. About six other girls were also (randomly) chosen including Tomoka, who other than looking smug did nothing out of the ordinary.

Echizen thought again before a smirk formed on his face, "That Himiko girl."

Oh wow he actually remembered someone. Oh wait, that's me!

As I walked over to accept the rose, I realized everyone else was just as shocked that he remembered _someone's _name.

I carefully took it. "You still owe me a match." I whispered, challenging.

He smirked, "Mada mada dane."

I swiftly walked over to the other girls who were shooting me shifty looks, I simply smiled at them.

2 girls later and.

"Tachibana's sister." He said.

An took the rose and came over towards me. At least I'd have a decent person to spend time with.

An looked over at me. "I guess we weren't so lucky after all" she joked, meanwhile Echizen pointed (randomly) to the last few girls.

"Yes I guess we did."

* * *

End Chapter 1.

Nyahaha the story commences and begins to have a plot. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	3. Of a Monkey King and devices

Sorry for not updating, here's the next part.

* * *

We were taken to the other side of the mansion were according to the map of the house Atobe gave me, was the guest area.

I was given a nice beige room, apparently our favorite host remembered my favorite color, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him.

Slowly unloading my bags I remembered to hide all of the electronics and equipment that Mizuki gave me along with a strange looking device that was supposed to shut off all tracers and tracking devices in the building and an area within a 3 mile radius (the mansion _was_ huge.). I was to install it later in evening at the house's main electric system.

I looked over to the large clock on my bedside table, it read 7:30 p.m. we were to have dinner at 8…

I sat down at the wooden vanity set in the room and fixed my hair the way Mizuki taught me too lazily; of course I was rather shocked when tae make-up kit talked to me.

" You're doing it all wrong curl the tips!" Mizuki's annoying voice rang out.

" Mifuki? How are you speaking to me ?"

" I have already established several times that it's Mizuki, and the make-up bag is actually a communications device linked both to Inui's and mine computer which means we can watch you at any time mfufufufu." Freak…

" How's Yuuta?" if I had to speak to Mizuki for the rest of the stay I might as well take advantage of it.

" Fine, he still hasn't been informed of your doings neither will he be, I just told him you were sent on a business trip." Mizuki said dryly.

" Fine, as long as you don't lay a finger on him you'll live, got to go eat with the brat see you." I told him, as there was a knock at the door.

I stood up and opened it, Keigo stood there nonchalantly. He cast a suspicious glance around the hallway before swiftly entering.

" Hmm like the room?" he asked me playfully " Ore-sama chose it himself."

" Well it's ok, except it would have been better in green, like wasabi, that's my favorite color." I lied casually.

He deadpanned, " What? I'll kill Inui he assured that beige was your favorite, the little brute."

I laughed, " Relax, it's perfectly beige, since it is my favorite can't you take a joke?"

He made a little annoyed sound before giving me a serious look, " I'm here to discuss the first part of the mission, and the installment of Inui's special blocking device will take place at the early hours of-"

I cut him off " Wait he actually named it " Inui's special blocking device" the dolt, it'll give us away if someone hacks into the machine's system."

"Inui assured that it's impenetrable." Keigo said darkly.

I snorted and sat on the bed, I motioned for Atobe to sit next to me. "It'd better."

Keigo gave a disgruntled sigh before sitting down and continuing. " As I was saying, it has to be installed exactly at 3:17 a.m. according to Inui's calculations the reception goes down by 34 at that time thus making it easier for the machine to enter the mansions system and have Inui block the devices that need to be blocked."

I groaned " Great I just got a really comfy bed tonight and now I find out that I don't get to sleep in here."

He flicked my nose, " oh woe is you." He chided.

I frowned, how childish…

But for good measures I ruffled his hair, it's his pride and joy and there is no better way to hurt his ego.

" Fujiiii…" he whined.

I laughed heartily.

All of sudden my door opened.

It was Echizen.

" Hey Miura girl, the baka told me to come get you because dinner is about to be served." He called loudly. All of a sudden he noticed Atobe. " Monkey king? What are you doing up here?" he asked arrogantly.

" Nothing, Himiko-_chan _here had a little doubt, it's all taken care of. See you at dinner dear." He said to me, I giggled girlishly like I'd seen other girls do at Atobe's charms. Atobe swiftly walked out, not forgetting to pass a hand through his hair as he passed Echizen in a very arrogant manner.

Echizen frowned, " Well hurry up" he told me.

I stared at him for a moment, with his arms crossed and his stern expression. He actually looked cute in the same way Kunimitsu does.

" Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked curiously.

" Nothing. You just reminded me of someone I know. Shall we get going? I'm hungry." I said quickly.

He looked at me with those large golden eyes for a moment before turning and motioning for me to follow.

We walked down the long corridors, "So what were you doing with the monkey king?" he asked casually.

I blinked; did the kid ever mind his own business? " He was just answering a doubt I had."

We continued our walk down to the end of the hallway, took a left and met a staircase; we went down and passed another hallway. We stopped before a closed door. Echizen grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. He stopped just before pulling it open.

" You know if you ever have a doubt, you can ask me too." He told me quietly, still facing the doorway.

With that he opened the large wooden doors and stepped inside.

I paused for a moment, I found that I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe the brat wasn't so terrible after all.

* * *

Dinner progressed smoothly, there were no major quarrels and my manners lessons seem to have paid off for Horio Satoshi and his two years managing experience told me he had never seen a more polished young woman.

How flattering…

Not.

Keigo and Echizen seemed to have this glaring contest; they didn't stare anywhere else during the whole evening.

Ha, maybe they have the hots for each other?

Hmm I can picture it now, the arrogant couple of doom.

The thought of Echizen in that purple color that Keigo likes so much and running a hand through his hair is kind of creepy.

Since dinner ended around 10, I still have 3 hours until mission prep time. I've been moping around my room ever since.

My door opens.

" Hey, I've been doing absolutely nothing and we still have time to chat so mind sharing my misery with me." I turn to greet An, she's in her pajamas now, they're purple and silver. Apparently those are her trademark colors. She looks cute; she has these funky little hair clips Sae and I used to dress Yuuta up when we were little.

Those were good times.

" Sure An-san." I patted the spot next to me on the bed.

She gladly sat down " Hmm that food was great, mom made me go on a diet before I came, I've eaten more in one meal than I have for a month." She said happily.

"Really? Me too."

" That sucks. Hey we should ask Echizen if we can borrow his court and play the match you promised me." She said brightly.

" That would be terrific, maybe we should invite Sakuno-san along as well"

" Great! As long as she doesn't bring Tomoka, god that girl is loud." An said distastefully.

I winced; I could still hear 'Miko-chan' ringing in my ears after our first encounter " I agree."

"Hey did you see Echizen and the show's host at dinner? If looks could kill they'd have killed each other." An remarked mischievously.

I chuckled " Yeah, wonder who won though"

" Who knows? But I'd bet my money on Echizen, the kids got a good glare." An said comically.

" Hmm, I'd bet on the host." Keigo never gives up; I know that very well.

We chatted for about a half an hour more until it was 11, An left saying her aniki had promised to call at this hour. She said she'd pick me up tomorrow for breakfast.

I decided to make a call of my own…

" Hello, have you missed me Kuni-chan?"

* * *

Storing Inui's device in my bag, I finished gearing up. I shook my head as I put on the dark skintight suit. As I child I thought being a detective or a spy would be fun, now it's lost its thrill. Perhaps I should have been a photography major instead.

I opened the two-story window and looked outside. Apparently, Keigo had not only chosen the most lavishly decorated room for me, but also the most strategically placed one as well. The large tree would help very much. I was down in no time. Looking for the garden's courtyard (rendezvous point) was no trouble at all, I was there at a quarter past 2. Keigo was already there.

" Good you're just on time. The main signal is received on the west side of the property, at that huge antenna in the field not too far away from here." He whispered.

" Ok, I have the device and Inui is on the line in case of any unpredicted events, even though he say it's impossible."

" Everything according to plan?"

I nod.

" Then let's go. Are you ready?"

" As ready as I'll ever be." I joke half-heartedly.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

I'll try to update quicker, sorry!


	4. Of Bed Hair and Kitty slippers

"That was **not** funny. Ore-sama commands you to stop laughing!"

I could only laugh harder.

"Syuusuke stop it." He grumbled " and give me my clothes back you little bitch."

After successfully installing Inui's device we decided to inspect the premises. Unluckily for Keigo we found out Echizen had a ducky pond the hard way.

Oh and Echizen's ducks are rather evil I think I'll have a scar tomorrow.

Actually I had fared better than Keigo, he actually fell into the lake and then got attacked. Of course he was dripping wet and it would be a tad suspicious for the game's host to come in at 4a.m. dripping wet and pecked all over through Echizen's front door. Naturally we climbed the tree into my room. He took off his wet suit and I changed into my girly pajamas. Seeing him walk around in boxers made my sadistic side kick in, so I kind of made up I heard a "disturbance" outside.

Naturally Keigo the super spy ran out of the room like freakin' 007.

And that was when I left him locked out of the room in nothing but boxers at 5 a.m. in the morning.

Therefore that is the reason I'm laughing my butt off.

" Syuusuke damn it, give them back."

I smiled to myself, " First beg for them."

" You little…"

"Such nice clothes Keigo, I wonder what happens when they meet Mr. Scissors and Mrs. Lipstick?"

"… Give me my clothes please…"

"I can't hear you the door is very thick you know I hope you're asking it 'pretty please with a cherry on top' of I'm afraid Mr. Scissors will get angry "

"… Pretty _please_ with a cherry on top"

" Tsk tsk, that doesn't sound very sincere don't you think Mr. Scissors? What about the part where you tell me you love me?"

" Oh my dearest love, light of my life will you please give me my clothes back!" he nearly yelled.

"Monkey King?"

" Brat" oh shit was that who I thought it was?

"What are you staring at you little midget." Keigo's voice was icy.

"Che. I've just never seen a monkey in underwear." Ouch, that stung.

"… You little bastard"

" Mada mada dane."

A moment of silence and then I heard the shuffling of feet and Keigo's snicker's.

" Hmm didn't know you wore kitty slippers at home gaki." I think that one stung just as bad.

I gave a small giggle.

"Humph be awed by ore-sama's prowess."

I could easily imagine the twitchy eye Echizen must have.

" What _are _you doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for the bitch to give me my clothes back."

"Hey shut up you unattractive bastard," I protested.

"… I'm not even going to ask how she got your clothes."

"Good, now help me knock the door down."

"Why should I?"

" Because the sooner you help me the sooner I get to put on clothes, therefore the least amount of time I stand next to you in underwear."

"… Good point."

"Traitorous, little midget!" not that Echizen was ever on my side anyway; I just full enjoy a good drama.

"Mada mada."

"Well you might be small but ore-sama knows you have at least a semblance of strength so I suppose you'll help in someway."

"…"

"So on the count of three ok, 1… 2…"

" 77?" I supplied carefully

" 78… 79… damn it!"

" Che, I didn't know monkeys were that stupid."

"Shut it, 1, 2, 3!"

A crash, a bang, a laugh, an ouch, and some inappropriate language was heard.

" You brat, you were supposed to help me! And with what the hell is that door made of?"

"Of an impenetrable steel alloy."

"Well couldn't you have told me that _before _I ran at the stupid door?"

"… You never asked"

I was in tears by now, of laughter of course.

"So what am I supposed to do, go get a blow torch and **melt **the door down?" Keigo's voice oozed with sarcasm.

" Che, you could just use the keys" I heard some jingling " they've been hanging next to the door the whole time."

There was some incoherent grumbling from Keigo, a click and the door was opened.

Echizen's hair flew in all directions (the wonders of bed hair) and indeed he had his kitty slippers.

I bit my lip to hold the giggles in.

He held his arms out, and I quickly deposited Keigo's (now dry) clothes in them.

He shoved them into Keigo's face and promptly kicked him out.

He then turned to me and glared. It might actually have been intimidating if he hadn't tripped on his kitty slippers at that exact moment.

He hastily fled from the room.

And with that our morning travesty concluded.

Aww damn it.

* * *

"Since you are 25 you will all head out in groups of five each but you'll all have individual moments with our bachelor as well, so good luck and the first date will be tomorrow with the first group. I believe that the first group is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Tachibana An, Osakada Tomoka, Habatsu Rie, and Miura Himiko?" Keigo asked Horio.

During lunch we were given the announcement that over the course of the next five days, each group of "girls" will have a date with Echizen. Apparently my group is first.

" The locations of the date will be secret, and all equipment, clothes and/or gear needed to participate in the case that it is a violent physical activity will be provided." Keigo continued.

" In six days time the amount of participants will decrease to 20. The next rose ceremony will take place on Saturday. Best of luck to all of you." He finished with a dazzling smile.

We all continued munching on our gourmet food. I was happily digging into the curry chicken with Tabasco. Many people looked at me with fear as I took the first bite. Echizen just seem amused.

An, Sakuno and surprisingly enough Tomoka and I held a human, civil and quiet conversation of what the 'date' could possibly be and if it would be fun. They're all really nice, and Tomoka's odd sense of humor gives me a longing for my one and only, my beloved Koujirou. I wonder how he's doing it's been about three months since we've seen each other.

After finishing the curry chicken and spicy Cajun salad I also ate some wasabizushi (which would pale next to Kawamura's) and horseradish dip. Having concluded my meal I excused myself. 

" I'll finish up here and go up a bit later. I'll look for you if you want?" An offered.

" No don't worry, I have some stuff I need to do, in fact I'll look for you when I'm done." I flashed them all one of my most charming smiles and left straight for my room.

I threw myself onto the bed but stood up quickly when I realized I had sat on something.

It was a note.

_Meet me at 4:00p.m. at the rose gardens, come alone. _

I did not recognize the handwriting at all. Was it safe for me to go? Would I be endangering my mission? Would I risk Echizen's life?

I then realized that all of these risks were just part of the job as I slowly got ready to head to the gardens.

* * *

I stealthily crept to the center and waited behind one of the ledges of the maze-like garden. I heard a soft rustle behind me and immediately turned in a defensive position.

I could have never expected the figure before me; I was actually stunned speechless as I gazed into those unfathomable eyes of his.

" …Tezuka?"

* * *

I truly am a cliffhanger girl smirks 

Next Chapter: What happens between Tezuka and Fuji at the rose garden? What does Atobe have to say about this? Where will the date be? And, why did An-chan suddenly find kitty slippers hanging in her room? All will be answered in the next instalment of Mission protect the Bachelor (teehee)

Regarding the people who have asked about my other stories, I'll be updating shortly because I'm finishing up school yay!

Hope you like the chapter, it's more or less a filler chapter (the muses loveAtobein underwear)but the plot gets juicy next chapter, ochibi will finally get his needed scrren time heh :P

Lots of laffs and hugz, peace out!


End file.
